1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming system, a storage medium, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses such as printers include a model with a function of combining an additional image with a print target image to be printed before output. For example, forms created as composite images are preliminarily registered in a printer, and a form number desired to be combined is specified in a print instruction given to the printer from a user. The printer combines a form image identified by the form number with a main body image to be printed in accordance with the sent print instruction to create and print the print image.